Template talk:Deity list
Camazotz James Jacobs said in a recent chat that Camazotz's five domains (and the deity power level that comes along with that) was not an accident. He is of the same power level as any of the other "core 20." He has just been typically left off the list because he is not worshipped in the Inner Sea region. He is, however, worshipped by many in Arcadia and other parts of Golarion that have not been detailed. As such, I think he should remain with the other "full" deities who have five domains. -- Yoda8myhead 01:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I think thats a really bad idea, he is major, I won't argue that, but I wouldn't include him in the core 20. It'll cause confusion, it already has among people who told me and were confused, which is why I changed it. Make another bracket for less widely worshipped major gods, OR just include him in minor, but say he is the power level of a major god, just not widely worshipped in the Inner Sea. People who want to learn about golarions gods, will want the main, important faiths rightly seperate. 'God bloat' is a very bad thing, it could even turn people off the setting, because there will be other major dieties, we should really, really keep that the core twenty. Reword the titles perhaps. Just keep the core twenty notably seperate, for player friendliness sake at very least. --Vagrant-Poet 09:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::It may be player friendly to keep him separate at the moment because all campaigns are taking place in the Inner Sea region, but any campaign or adventure taking place somewhere else will have it's own core 20. If we're going to divide it up by power level, then we shouldn't pick and choose who actually goes in the category of their power level. -- Yoda8myhead 13:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe, but ultimately the Inner Sea Region is the heart of the setting, and the core 20 gods are the core 20 gods. Other areas will have their own panteons, and these pantheons could be added, or made part of a seperate template, but the main template doesn't need to include them as major faiths because, in the core of the setting, their not. Maybe the template could be expanded to include titles like Pantheons, and Other Major Dieties, but the core 20 and Aroden should be a seperate and exclusive grouping. --Vagrant-Poet 01:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I still don't agree, but I'll change it back. We can always alter it later. ;-) -- Yoda8myhead 01:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Very true, maybe we could see if Hank could give us a ruling, or get a kinda general concensus, both of us beleive in our arguement, but it's a paizo community site, so maybe that'll sort it. Again it can be altered later. In fact maybe specific pantheons should get their own little sub-templates, like Irori & Grumashtu for the Vudrani, Apsu/Dahak for draconic, not on this template per se. But a seperate template that can be used on relevant pages, the world can only grow, and there will surely be entirely different beliefs on the other planets, etc. --Vagrant-Poet 02:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::EDIT: Just had a look, really like the new layout, makes it clear that it's not neccesarily all the major level deities on the upper list. Good work! --Vagrant-Poet 02:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think we need to get anyone from Paizo involved in the running of the wiki to that degree, but I know Hank and others have made some edits on here before and they can contribute to the discussion through the normal wiki channels the same as anyone else. Thanks for the feedback. -- Yoda8myhead 05:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Added demi-gods and goddesses FYI, I added the Demon lords, Four Horsemen, Archdevils, and Empyreal lords to this template, as they also grant spells and domains. Since I didn't want the template to become ginormous, I only added them as categories, and made sure the pages that they link to have links to all the individual members. --brandingopportunity 02:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) : I like this approach instead of making the table huge. I think we should divide subcategories from the individual demigods, though, as a third section of the template. This will make it easier to jump straight to one of the subcategories without scanning through other deities to find them in the list. - yoda8myhead 22:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC)